Heartwarming, Isn't It?
by Dude13
Summary: Wilt and Frankie muse over the close bond between a certain child and his imaginary blob. Oneshot.


**_Author's Warning_**_: Like everything else, this takes place in my series, set up by the events in my first story "More Than My Friend" where the big event is that Frankie adopts Mac. If you haven't read that story yet, I strongly suggest you do so now, or else you might get terribly confused._

* * *

"Wilt! Hey Wilt! Wilt, over here!"

Immediately, the gangly imaginary friend ground to a halt just as he was about to pass by the entrance to the living room.

"Huh?" he murmured and pointed to himself. "What, me?"

The lanky redhead, while balancing a laundry basket against her hip, peered away from the window long enough to shake her head and chortle a little.

"No, the _other_ Wilt, standing directly behind you." She teased lightheartedly.

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" the towering figment immediately broke out into an apologetic frown and instinctively started sputtering regretfully. "Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry, my bad! I just-"

Frances "Frankie" Foster continued giggling merrily at the ridiculous sight and rolled her eyes at the irrepressibly apologetic creature. "Oh, just get over here, will ya? C'mon, c'mon!"

As she gestured, Wilt obediently sauntered over to her side, clearing the distance between them in almost no time with his extraordinarily long legs.

"What?" he inquired curiously as he knelt down beside her. "What is it?"

Grinning like a nitwit, Frankie set her load of laundry down, tapped a finger upon the glass and instructed simply, "Look."

The two peered out the window and into the snow-blanketed front lawn, which was almost completely vacant of anyone whatsoever save two small bundled figures standing by the large ornate iron gates. Once he spotted them, Wilt narrowed his good eye and struggled to recognize the pair.

"Huh…" he grunted in exertion before finally inquiring, "Wait…is that-"

"Mac and Bloo." Frankie swiftly answered answer without even passing a glimpse his way as she continued to observe the scene rather happily.

"Oh…" Wilt murmured, and went ahead observing alongside her until he couldn't help but pry confusedly, "Uh…so…they're…um…standing there…"

"Yup." She answered curtly, and for a few moments more they continued watching together until the still thoroughly confused figment couldn't help but ask,

"Uh…so…_why_ are we-"

"They haven't moved from there," the young woman paused to unsuccessfully stifle a chuckle, "For almost an hour now."

"Wait…seriously, almost an _hour_?" the gangly creature repeated incredulously.

"Almost an hour." She happily affirmed. "They've just been standing there right out there in the snow; not sledding, not having a snowball fight, not making a snowman…for almost an hour, every time I pass by a window, they've always been right _there_, …just talking to each other."

Wilt nodded silently in acknowledgement, although he had to be quite honest, he still didn't exactly see why this had managed to effortlessly snatch total control of the caretaker's attention, or why she couldn't peel her emerald eyes off the scene for any more than a couple seconds. "So…they're talking to each other, and…um…"

"Huh? Oh, I…don't know, really…" Frankie shrugged with a hint of an embarrassed blush. "I just think it's really kinda…y'know…"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I…no, no, now that I think of it, it sounds kinda dumb, and…well…" she explained almost apologetically. "I just wanted you to see it because…well…."

"No, honestly, what is it?" Wilt persisted.

She just toyed with her ponytail for a few moments, twirling locks of scarlet hair in her fingers until she finally answered sheepishly, "I just think it's sorta…sweet, that's all."

"Sweet?" Wilt repeated like some ten-foot tall trained parrot.

"Yeah, sorta…" she explained. "I mean…just look. There's a couple inches of snow out there, and probably a hundred ways for a little kid and his best friend to play in it; they can make snow forts, they can even probably just have the time of their lives just running around in it chasing each other…but, despite all that, they're perfectly content to just stand right there, talking to each other…"

Perfectly aware of how almost revoltingly sappy she was sounding at that moment, Frankie still continued on, "I just think …look, call me corny here, but after all they've been through…or, at least after all the messes Bloo's made, which can't possibly be easy to deal with…"

"Yeah?" the gangly figment followed. The redhead just grinned as she finally managed to finish.

"It's just…well, just how often do you see friendship like _that_?"

Wilt stared at her for a moment, back outside, back to her, then slowly but surely broke out into his trademark grin as he finally saw what she found was so precious in the spectacle outside.

"Not too often, I guess…but it's not _that_ tough to find, really." He replied, taking care to ruffle her hair affectionately as he answered. Frankie's smile immediately expanded from ear to ear, and with a soft laugh she gave him a quick hug before they resumed their vigil.

"…Kinda makes you wonder what they're going on and on about, doesn't it?" she asked as they contently continued to watch the pair outside.

* * *

"Why? Why? _Why_?" Bloo squealed in utter disbelief, or at least tried to, for no one could deny how tremendously difficult it can be to talk when one's tongue is hopelessly frozen to an iron gate, which was the unfortunate predicament the two had found themselves caught in for nearly an hour now due to a dare gone terribly wrong . Waving his stubby blobbish arms wildly, Bloo glanced incredulously back at the house and then gazed imploringly into his creator's eyes.

"_Why_?" he lamented. "Why hathn't anyone tried to _helb_ uth yeth? Are they blind or thomthig? Don'th they thee uth? Why don'th they helb?"

Just as hopelessly trapped as his hysterical imaginary friend was, Mac just rolled his eyes and attempted to grumble darkly, "I don'th have a thingle clue…"

**The End **


End file.
